In the development of an electronic automotive vehicle many problems invariably arise. One set of problems is associated with the use of an electromagnetic apparatus in a vehicular environment. An electromagnetic apparatus has magnetic cores. These magnetic cores generate heat which must be dissipated. One way of cooling an electromagnetic device is to place the magnetic cores of the apparatus in direct contact with a metallic heat sink. The heat sink acts to draw heat away from the cores, and thereafter dissipate the heat.
However, in a vehicular environment such an arrangement is undesirable. The magnetic core, a sintered powder metal iron, is very brittle and will crack and chip under very low stresses. Placing the magnetic cores in direct contact with a metallic heat sink can cause damage to and possible failure of the core. Using such an arrangement in harsh vibrating environments as found in automotive vehicles only exacerbates this problem.
One approach to remedy this problem is to apply a thermally conductive elastomeric pad to the base of the cores prior to placing them in contact with the heat sink. However, this may create other problems. The manufacture of magnetic cores is a very inexact science in which the height of the cores may vary .+-.2.0 mm. In order to have a thermally efficient heat transfer between the heat sink and the cores, it is preferred that the bases of the cores be equidistant from the heat sink. The high tolerance associated with the manufacture of the cores makes aligning the bases of the cores prior to applying the elastomeric pad a cumbersome and inexact process.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need exists in the art for a protective method of support for an electromagnetic apparatus which insulates the magnetic cores from damage due to vibration while providing efficient cooling of the cores.